crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost
Entry #1 June 20th 2012 5:00 PM I just got my first friend! Her name is Isadora. I feel like we will be great friends. She told me about a place in the woods. It looks fun to go to. But she doesn't want me to meet her family, it's weird. Any who, I'm writing this on my Android. It's the Notes app but whatever, it's my diary. She's very pretty, though. With brown hair and flawless skin. She is around 13-14. Even though I just met her she seems nice. Well, I need to go and eat dinner. Goodnight! Entry #2 June 21st 2012 2:30 AM I heard this weird thing outside my window. It sounds like wolves and it's chasing something. My family went upstairs to hide if it's wolves. But somehow I can't seem to see if Isadora is okay or not. Wolves are very nasty and vicious. She wouldn't probably stand a chance against them. Well as I'm writing this the wolves are howling like A-whoooo... it's very annoying. Good, it stopped. I'm gonna go to sleep now, bye. Entry #3 June 21st 6:00 PM Isadora invited me in the woods. We went deep in the woods, like deep enough so that some light didn't shine through the trees. I got scared and Isadora offered to take me back. But it's a two-hour trip so we need to walk fast. By the time were half way there it's already dark. We can hear wolves but Isadora doesn't seem scared at all. She seems nice and good. But not scared of wolves. I wouldn't think much of it. By the time it's 5:00 pm it's so dark. My heart was beating as I heard something. Isadora mutters something under her breath. I say, "What?" she responds, "Nothing, just" Then out of nowhere she screams, "RUN!" I run and hear her screams. Not like scared screams. But mad screams. When I get home I go upstairs and reach my phone. I'm typing this on my phone now. Well I have to go so, bye. Entry #4 June 22nd 2:34 PM Okay, If anybody is reading this my name is John Volman I'm 13 years old and I'm on the verge of dying. I'm hiding from Isadora's family. It turns out she was protecting me they are a pack of something. They have fangs and run fast. They're not human and they are trying to attack me. So if anyone reads this I'm in the Canadian woods of Montreal, Quebec. Someone help and get my family. I need help! Aftermath John's body was found on June 22 4:36 AM. The family heard screaming and wolves. When we got there we found John. His stomach was ripped open and his eyes were also open. We found his phone next to him. It was not broken. We managed to find these entries in the phone. When we got to the family we found them all dead. The sister was hanging on a tree branch outside. She was hung by her organs. Her stomach was ripped open too. Her parents are nowhere to be seen. But there is a trace of blood leading outside the house like they were dragged. Isadora, nor anybody in that description, has been found. If you have any details or tips please call your local police station. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters